Thoughts and Actions of the Shadow King
by Wild Shadows
Summary: I really hate myself for writing this Sequal..... Kill me now please.....


This is the rapist/killer's point of view. It will hopefully give more info on who he is.

* * *

I was just sitting at my desk, thinking about how I was told to do what I wanted to day. I rested my chin on my hands and stared out of the window. I could see storm clouds in the distant. Seeing the storm clouds, made me think of Haruhi. Beautiful, adorable Haruhi. The teacher drones on in the background as my thoughts drift to her and the things I wish to do to her. I wish to have her below me, by force or no. 

My eyes light up and I raise my head as I realize that is what I want most. Her. Haruhi. My eyes narrowed and a small smirk played on my lips. I would have her at all costs. The bell rang as, I pushed up my glasses with my index finger and I got up to leave. Packing my stuff, I walked towards the third music room. As I walked down the hallway, I realized that this was the way that Haruhi would take and then I saw it.

A darkened hallway. Walking down it, I remembered that this hallway only has one real room. I headed back and I saw her outline in the window as the light slowly dimmed. She looked shaken up. As she stood there, my mind drifted to that time in Okinawa when I had her under me in my bed. She said that I wouldn't do rape. True not there. But here I would. I reached out and grabbed her. I pulled her back. The lightning flashed showing, allowing me to see her trumble.

I dragged her deep enough into the hallway that I could see the window. I tossed her against the wall and grabbed her arms. I was so excited that I could hardly breath right. It came out in short quick. I couldn't hold back any more. I had to kiss her and I did. I was lucking. Haruhi had her mouth open. My tongue invade her mouth and I was in heaven. She tasted so sweet. Sweeter than anything I tasted before. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't let her go. I would never let anyone else have her. I felt her struggle for a bit but she stopped as soon as she brushed up against my erection. That made her stop.

My little trip to heave was soon cut short as she bit down on my tongue hard enough to draw blood. That bitch. I tossed her harder against the wall and started to rip off her shirt and jacket. My armed brushed up against her face and I felt her mouth open, probably to scream. I slapped her. I started on her bra but she slapped them away and before I could react she kicked me. I grunted. Damn her.

I heard her take off down the hallway. Deeper into the dark and if I knew her, into the first room that was unlocked. I walked slowly because I knew which room she would be in, since there is only one really room down this hallway. I heard her bump into something, more than likely a table.

When I reached the door I heard her try to calm down her breathing, and that made me angry. She was trying to hide from me. ME!!! the one who wanted her and would do anything to have her. I opened the door quietly and stated,

"You're so predictable."

I saw her silloute turn and I jumped at her pinning her beneath me. I kissed her roughly and she tore her lips off of mine. At this point I was seeing red. I reached down and grabbed her pants, ripping them off. She screamed. Goddamn it doesn't she ever shut up? I did the only thing I could think of, I punch her in the face. I heard her whimper and a wave of pity took over me. But I was pleased to see that she has fallen silent, so I took the back of my hand and rubbed it up against her face, ever so gently.

She started to pull away but a warning growl from me stopped her. I smile, I felt like an animal but I felt so in control, I loved to feel in control. I got off of her, unzipped my pants and took them off. I heard her whimper, this time in fear instead of pain. I felt more excited now then I have ever felt in my entire life. I got back on her and entered her. My cock broke her hyme and conformed that I was her first.

I smile as she screamed and the lightning flash, giving her a clear veiw of who I was. She then passed out but that didn't stop me from fucking her. And fuck her I did. When I was finished I stood and and looked at her the best I could in the dark. I frowned at the thought that she saw who I was and I would have to deal with that problem. I put my pants back on and drew out a knife from my coat pocket. It glimmered wickedly as the lightning flashed.

I raised the knife and plunged it deep with in her heart. Afterwards I walked out and closed the door behind me feeling strangely lonely. But I shook it off and walked to the Third Music Room.

When I got there everyone but Haruhi was there.

"Hey, Kyouya, where were you?" Tamaka asks me.

"Restroom." was all I said.

I looked around the room and asked where Haruhi was. Everyone blinked and looked around. One was the twins said that she probably had howmwork to do so she went home. The next day, I said that Haruhi should be here by now and Hunni suggested that we look for her. They all agreed and left. As I walked passed the corridor, I smile. Morizuka was the one who found her. Everyone was heart broken.

At her funeral, they all cried, I even shed a tear or two. But I couldn't stop myself from smilely ever so grimmly as they lowered her coffin into the ground and I was ever so content with what I had done and no one could tell me otherwise.

* * *

there you all have it. the person is reviled and now if oyu don't mine I am going to go take a shower and try to drowned myself. 


End file.
